percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Rise of Legends: Characters
Disclaimer I do not own any rights to the Percy Jackson Series or the Heroes of Olympus, this content is purely made from fan fiction and I recieve no profits from it. Warning: Information Contains Spoilers! Note: some of the infomation is not yet complete on this page.﻿ Main Characters Supporting Characters (Mortal) Abrams, John Son of Ares, a companion of Nolan Swift and Megan Snow in Nolan Swift: The Lost Quiver He is a Character belonging to Darkcloud1111 and his Nolan Swift: Fastest Hero Alive Series. Archer, Malcolm Son of Apollo, a friend to the hero, Nolan Swift, and secret love intrest of Erika Plume. He is a Character belonging to Darkcloud1111 and his Nolan Swift: Fastest Hero Alive Series. Argus The many eyed servant of Hera. Serves as a driver for demigods or supplies for Camp Half Blood. Bellafronte, Sophia Daughter of Aphrodite, Head Councelor for Aphrodite's Cabin while Piper McLean is away. Sophia was a girl I went to school with (Sophie). Bellafronte is Italian for 'Beautiful Face'. Bowen, Daniel Son of Apollo, the best archer of the century. Daniel is the name of one of my friends. Bowen has the word 'bow' in it. Colossus The Celestial Bronze/Adamantium Automatron of Helios and former gaurdian of Rhodes. Chiron The Legendary Trainer of Heroes. The Director of Activerties in Camp Half Blood Dare, Rachel Elizabeth The Oracle of Apollo. Farron, Diana Daughter of Selene She is a Character belonging to ~Angel Wings~. Forge, Drake Son of Hephaestus, a memebr of The Omega Order He is a Character belonging to an unknown Wiki Contributor. Gamble, Fraser Son of Nemesis, Head Councelor for Nemesis' Cabin. Fraser is the name of one of my friends. Gamble as in taking a gamble which could be either good or bad, which Nemesis is the God of Balance and having too much good luck will result in bad luck. La Rue, Clarisse Daughter of Ares, Head Councelor of Ares' Cabin. Marksman, Theseus Son of Apollo, Leader of The Omega Order He is a Character belonging to The Ultimate PJO Fan Mason, Jake Son of Hephaestus and Former Councelor of Hephaestus' Cabin. McLean, Josh Son of Hyperion, the Titan Lord of Light and East, the only known Demititan. He is a Character belonging to Josh-Son Of Hyperion. Peleus The Dragon that Gaurds the Golden Fleece. Plume, Erika Daughter of Demeter, and secret love intrest of Malcolm Archer. She is a Character belonging to Darkcloud1111 and his Nolan Swift: Fastest Hero Alive Series. Rodrigue, Chris Son of Hermes and Clarisse's boyfriend. Sherman, Peter Son of Ares, constantly argues with Clarisse. Peter is the name of one of my friends. Sherman, was also one of the names Percy Jackson mentions when he asked Clarisse who was giving her trouble, as in a Sherman Tank. Silver, Luna Daughter of Artemis She is a Character belonging to Luna-daughter of Artemis and her Luna Silver, Daughter of Artemis Series. Snow, Megan Daughter of Athena and friend of hero, Nolan Swift. She is a Character belonging to Darkcloud1111 and his Nolan Swift: Fastest Hero Alive Series. Solace, Will Son of Apollo and Head Councelor of Apollo's Cabin. Stoll, Connor Son of Hermes and Co-Head Concelor of Hermes' Cabin. Younger brother of Travis and older brother of Nicholas. Stoll, Nicholas Son of Hermes. Younger Brother of Travis and Connor. Nicholas is the name of one of my friends, but also because both Connor and Travis have names that refer to Hermes (Travis = Travel, Connor = Conman), Nicholas when shortened is 'Nick'. Stoll, Travis Son of Hermes and Head Councelor of Hermes' Cabin. Older brother of Connor and Nicholas. Swift, Nolan Son of Hermes and the Fastest Hero Alive He is a Character belonging to Darkcloud1111 and his Nolan Swift: Fastest Hero Alive series Todorchev, Preslav Son of Zephyr, an old friend of Stuart. Preslav is the name of one of my friends, Todorchev is the surname of the Bulgarian competetor for Worlds Strongest Man (But I couldn't use his real surname because I already used it: Draganov) Supporting Charcaters (Immortal) Aphrodite Goddess of Love and Beauty. Mother of Sophia Bellafronte Apollo God of Music, Prophercy and Healing (and the Sun). Father of Will Solace, Malcolm Archer, Daniel Bowen and Theseus Marksman. Ares God of War . Father of Clarisse La Rue, John Abrams (M.I.A., presumed dead) and Peter Sherman Artemis Goddess of Hunting (and the Moon). Mother of Luna Silver. Athena Goddess of Wisdom, War and Arts. Mother of Megan Snow and Hannah Oxford. Brachos The Last Ourea and the most powerful Mountain Deity. Father of Stuart Draganov. Demeter Goddess of the Harvest. Mother of Erika Plume and Emilie Miller. Dionysus/Mr D God of Wine, Parties and Madness. Current Head Director of Camp Half Blood. Hades God of the Underworld and Death. Father of Tom Necromacer. Hephaestus God of Blacksmithing and Fire. Father of Jake Mason, Laura Stokes and Drake Forge. Hera Goddess of Marriage and Queen of the Gods. Hermes God of Merchants, Thieves, Travellers and Roads. Father of Travis, Connor & Nicholas Stoll, Chris Rodriguez, Nolan Swift and Noah Rhodes. Hestia Goddess of the Hearth and Home. Poseidon God of the Sea and Fresh Waters. Father of Ryan Marines. Zeus God of the Weather, the Sky, and King of the Gods. Father of Joe Beacon. Villians Gaea Mother Earth and the Earth Deity. The Main Villianess of the series. Oceanus The Ocean Deity. The Main Villian of 'Child of Earth'. Defeated by Collosus (after being upgraded into admantium metal). - Bronze Snake The first creature Stuart faces when he begins the series. Killed by Stuart Draganov. - Hydra The many headed serpent that attacks the borders of Camp Half-Blood in both Child of Earth and Fastest Hero Alive. Killed by Malcolm Archer (and Stuart Draganov). - Minotaur The half man half bull creature. Killed by Noah Rhodes. - Telekhines Discribed by Stuart as 'mutant dogmenfish things', servants of Oceanus. Defeated by Stuart Draganov and Emilie Miller, then killed by Collosus. Kampe The Jailer of the Cyclops and Hundred-Handed Ones. The Main Villianess of 'Warriors of Water'. Killed by Ryan Marines. - Chimera The hybrid of a lion, a goat and a snake, known as one of the hardest creatures fought. Badly wounded Hannah Oxford, Fraser Gamble and Daniel Bowen. Killed by Stuart Draganov. - Sea Serpent A huge sea monster that attacked New Orleans while it was invaded by monsters. Defeated by Ryan Marines. - Echidna The Mother of all Monsters, Wife of Typhon. Brutally Injured by Hannah Oxford and Ryan Marines, then killed by Stuart Draganov. - Earthborn Clay like creatures and servants of Gaea and the Giants. Most flattened by the Kampe. Tartarus The Underworld Deity. The Main Villian of 'Breaking the Air'. Khione The Goddess of Snow and Winter. The Main Villianess of 'Playing with Fire'. Atlas The Titan General that holds the Sky from the Earth. A Major Villian in 'the Final Frontier'. ﻿ Category:AdamantiumBladez